Hikari the Heartbreaker
by morningdew123
Summary: After finshing her quest, all Hikari wants to do is go home. But the Harvest Goddess has other plans for her! Hikari's new mission is to get all the bachelors on the island to fall in love with her! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

"Are you SERIOUS!" I screamed at the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Yep!" she said cheerfully. "You can't go home yet!" She flipped her blue hair over her shoulder.

"But I did what you said! I rung all the bells!"

The woman twirled around for a second, momentarily distracted by a butterfly. Actually, there were a lot of butterfly flitting around. We were at the Goddess Pond, and it was night, maybe nine o'clock. The small pool of glitter water formed a semi-circle around the Goddess Tree. And in front of the that tree was the Harvest Goddess herself.

_I thought the Harvest Goddess was calmer than this! _I thought angrily.

"Yeah...but that only took you two seasons to do!" The Harvest Goddess frowned as she resumes our conversation. "And I had to act all serious! Aren't I much better this way?" she said as she twirled around happily.

"You're much more annoying, for that I'm sure."I grumbled quietly.

"So," she said. "I realized that something was terribly wrong!" the Harvest Goddess came close to my face. "You did _exactly_ what I told you to do, with _no_ trouble, _and_ you didn't fall in love!"

I paused. "And what's so wrong with that?"

She groans as she steps back. "_Because_, no one _ever_ does that! Your cousin, Akari was sent to Waffle Island by _moi_, and it took her _five_ years to finish _her_ quest, _and_ she got married on her second year there! _And_ to the _mayor's son_!"

"Oh, I know. She takes him with her whenever she visits me. He's a snob."

"_That's beside the point!_" the Harvest Goddess screamed. "What I'm trying to say is that _you_ shouldn't have been that fast to complete the quest! And you should have gotten a crush or something!"

"I never really thought about having a crush. I focused on my quest. I don't think anyone even knew I had moved there."

I thought for a minute. "Well, I'm sure people _saw _ me, but I didn't talk to anyone. All my seeds and animals I brought from my dad's farm back home, so human communication was unnecessary."

"But what about the Purple Bell quest? How'd you complete that?"

I shruged. "I sent letters to the adults in town. It wasn't really hard."

The Harvest Goddess glared at me. "Well that's why you _can't_ go home! You weren't any fun!"

She smiled devilishly. "So that's why..." She twirled a lock of my hair in her fingers.

"You have to get all the bachelors on the island to fall in love with you!"

I jumped backwards. "What?" I shouted. "I've never been able catchanyone's eye, let alone a bunch of guys!"

"That's why it will so much fun to watch!" the Harvest Goddess said.

"Well, what if I don't _want_ to do that?" I shouted.

"Then..." she said as she floated back over to her tree. "You'll be stuck there forever!"

I crumpled to the ground, filled with shock. "Are...are you _serious_?"

She sighed with boredom. "You already said that. And I already said that yes, I _am _serious! But don't worry. I'll provide you with money, a house, livestock, and seeds, but my sprites will do the work for you. So you can mainly focus on the boys!" the Harvest Goddess winked and started to twirl slowly, fading slightly.

"See you later!" she said. She started to sparkle as she began to disappear even more. "Don't worry, I'll send Finn to help you out!"

"Wait, where are you going?" I screamed. Suddenly, my vision darkened, and I lost consciousness.

And that's how my quest to get all the bachelors on Castanet Island to fall

in love with me began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the mooing of cows. "Huh?" I murmured to myself. "I guess it was all a dream." I rub my eyes tiredly.

"Hiya!" a small sprite said as it pops up in my face.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell out of bed.

The sprite zoomed around in a circle. "My name is Finn!" he said happily.

_ He must be the Harvest Sprite that the Harvest Goddess sent to help me!_

I thought excitedly.

"Um, hi Finn. I'm-"

"You're Hikari!" Finn said, interrupting me. "The Harvest Goddess told me already."

"So you're really going to help me?" I asked.

"Yep! Well, maybe not a lot. I'm mainly here so the Harvest Goddess knows what you're doing. Don't expect to see me **too** much."

_Great, _I thought, _he's not going to help me at all. _I looked around the house I was in. It had yellow walls and a brown wood floor. A small counter top was in the corner, and a few different shelves and chests were aligned next to it. Near those was my bed, which was green and white.

"Hey," I said. "Didn't I live here before?" I asked Finn.

"Yup! The Harvest Goddess didn't feel like giving you a new house, so she is letting you use the house you used for your Bell quest." Finn answered.

He fluttered over to my shoulder and pulled at my white t-shirt. "Now, c'mon! You need to meet all the bachelors!"

"OK, OK! I'm coming!" I said I rushed out the door. We ran over to Harmonica town, passing fields and a stone bridge.. The town was nicely arranged, buildings stacked on top of buildings. In front of us was the hall, and down to the left was the tailors' shop.

"Finn, where do I go?" I asked. He pulled me over to the town hall.

"Go _in_!" Finn yelled as he pushes me into town hall.

"Hey!" I shouted as I stumbled through the door.

Suddenly, I crashed into someone and fell on top of him.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted as he pushed me off of him.

I looked up into his clear blue eyes, which were also kind of scary. He had light blonde hair that framed his face perfectly. "I'm sorry." I say sweetly, trying my best to charm him.

I stood up and brushed myself off. He stood up as well, the scowl on his face showed that my charming didn't work.

He stuck out his hand, looking angrily away from me. "My name is Gill."

_That's the son of the mayor! I think he's a bachelor, _I think to myself.

I slowly shook his hand. "My name is Hikari." I smiled. "You're cute!" I said, hoping that may make him like me.

Gill blushed fifty different shades of red and quickly drew back his hand. "W-W-Whatever!" he shouted as he quickly ran out the door.

I looked around sadly. _It didn't work,_ I thought dejectedly.

Finn floated in. "Real smooth, Hikari." he says.

I glared at him. "Well, I don't really know how to flirt with guys!"

Then, a plumps man waddled through the doorway across the room. "Well, hello, Hikari!" he said joyfully.

_Oh, yeah, that's Mayor Hamilton!_ I thought.

"Hi, Mayor Hamilton!" I said. Finn flew around my head. _Doesn't Mayor Hamilton see Finn? _ I thought confusedly.

"No one can see or hear me but you!" Finn hissed in my ear, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Now stopping talking to this guy and meet more bachelors!"

"Bye!" I said as I rushed out the door. "OK Finn, where do I go now?"

"Go talk to Wizard! You know him, right? That's how you got the potion to save the witch!" Finn said.

_Oh yeah, I remember him! I guess he _was _kinda cute,_ I said to myself

"Alright!" I said. "Let's go see Wizard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I knock on Wizard's door. "Hello? Wizard, are you home?" I say loudly.

No one answers. "Finn, are you sure he's here?" Suddenly, the door creaks open.

Wizard steps out. "Hello...Hikari." He says quietly. "Please...come in."

I step into his house. "What are...you...doing here?" he asks.

"Um...I...you know...um..." I stammer. _Why didn't I plan out what to say to him? _I think.

"You know..." Wizard says as he steps close to me, his chest almost touching me. He lifts up my face gently with his hand. "I've always found you...to be... beautiful."

I step back quickly. "W-W-What?" I say.

Suddenly,he bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" I say angrily.

"I was...kidding!" he shouts. "I know about...your quest with... the Harvest Goddess! I just wanted to see... how you would... react!" Wizard falls to the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes from laughter.

I start to blush. "How did you find out!"

He stands back up. "My...crystal ball. I can find out...anything about anyone."

"Then why were you trying to find something out about me?" I ask.

"Um..." he stammers, suddenly looking away. "That's none of...your concern."

"So..." I say. "You know about my quest. What are you going to do?"

"Well, you know...I'm _am_ a bachelor, so..."

I open my eyes wide. "You mean...you mean..."

He nods. "I'm part... of your quest."

I sit down on a near by chair. " But, I mean, that's means you have to fall in _love _with me...and, that, um..."

Wizard sighs and rubs his neck. "I guess... I can pretend. It's not like she'll... be able to tell."

I stand up. "You'd do that...for me?"

He nods. "Yeah...sure...I guess."

"Thank you so much!" I shout as I hug him. Finn tugs at my hair, trying to pull me to the door. "I've got to go." I say as I start to leave. "Thank you!"

I begin to rush out the door, but suddenly he grabs my hand. "Wait..." he says. He comes close to my ear. "The Harvest Goddess...is watching," he whispers. Suddenly, he leans over to my cheek and kisses it.

I blush profoundly. "Um, thank you." I say, and I burst out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"That went well." says Finn as I run down toward the dock.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. "But, Wizard..." I raise my hand to my hand. "It was so warm." I whisper to myself.

Finn stops flying. "Wait...do you _like Wizard? _" he shouts.

I freeze. "N-no...he's only pretending to like me for the Harvest Goddess." I grab Finn by the shirt, or whatever it is that Harvest Sprites wear. "You _can't _tell her about Wizard! She can't know that he is faking!"

"OK. Don't worry, the sooner this quest ends, the better." Finn says. "Now, go! You have to meet fish-boy!"

"Huh?" I say. "Who's that?" I turn around to look at Finn but he's disappeared.

"Hi!" shouts a voice in front of me. I turn back around to see a silver haired boy fishing on the dock. "Come fish with me!"

I walk over to him. "Sorry, but I don't have a fishing pole."

He stands up. "That's OK, we can share mine!" He smiles. "My name is Toby."

"I'm Hikari." I say. _Remember, charm the fish boy! _I think urgently.

"So, can we fish together now?" Toby says. I nod, and he pats the plank of wood beside him. "Sit here!"

I sit down. "OK, put your hands on the fishing pole like this!" he says. Toby puts one arm around my shoulder and puts his hand over mine.

"And now," Toby says happily. "We wait!"

A good four minutes pass, then suddenly the fishing pole starts to jerk. "I'll take it from here, Hikari!" Toby shouts as he quickly takes him arm off me and grasps the fishing pole. I let go and stand up too. _Charm him! _I think.

Suddenly, I have an idea. "Whoa!" I shout as I fall off the dock and into the ocean below. The chilling waves envelop me, and I sink towards the bottom, flailing my arms and legs._ Boy, this was stupid, _I think. Then, I see, through my blurry vision, Toby. He swims down to me, his silver hair floating around his face.

I reach out my hand to him, and he grabs it.

Toby swims down further and picks me up, and begins to swim toward surface. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Toby's fishing pole on the ocean floor, with 

a **huge** fish swimming away from it.

We burst out of the water, and I cough up some water. "Thanks!" I say. Toby swims back to the dock and carries me up onto it.

"Be more careful next time, 'k?" Toby says lightheartedly.

"O-o-ok." I stammer with fake infatuation. Toby dives back into the water, and quickly returns with his fishing pole.

"Here," he says once he comes back onto the dock. "you can have it." He holds the worn pole out to me, smiling.

"Really?" I say as I take it from him. "Thank you."

"No prob! I've got tons of them." Toby takes of his shirt and begins to wring it out.

"You should probably go home and change into some dry clothes. If you don't you could catch a cold." Toby says.

"Alright." I say as I stand up. "Could I, um, see you I again?" I say, batting my eyelashes.

Toby looks surprised. "Sure!"

I nod a quick good-bye and run off.

Finn flits around in front of me. "Nice going. Falling off the dock was a nice touch."

I roll my eyes. "I told you, I have no idea how to flirt with guys."

"Well they like you, trust me." Finn yawns.

I narrow my eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Well, the Harvest Goddess wanted me to help out a little with your quest, so I can tell how a bachelor feels about you and what he's doing."

I stop and stare at him. "No way."

Finn glares at me, insulted by the fact I would assume he was lying. "I can! Right know, Gill is writing about you in his diary."

I stifle a laugh. "He has a diary?"

"Yeah. And it's quite funny. But he said in it that you're weird. And you smell like soap."

I sniff my arm cautiously. "Soap?"

"Yup." Finn surges forward. "Now let's meet some more guys!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Hi! This is my first time doing an author's note. So, this chapter is kind of long...truthfully I didn't like writing it that much. Mostly because I don't like Jin. So please, keep reading and reviewing! Tell me who you want her to end up with. You're comments might just influence my final decision. ;)**

After I walk back home to change clothes, Finn brought me back to Harmonica Town. It took a while, considering I didn't feel like embarrassing myself again. But Harvest Sprites are stronger than you'd think.

Finn drags outside a building called the Choral Clinic.

"Who's next on my list of bachelors?" I ask.

"Um...you still need to meet Calvin, Owen, Luke, Julius..." Finn scowls. "I really hate Julius. OK, then there's Chase and Jin!"

"Um...who's closest?"

"Jin." Finn says. "He's right inside!"

"What's he doing?" I ask.

Finn squints his eyes. "I think he's...reading a medical book."

I roll my eyes. "Figures. Let's hope he can get his nose out of a book so he can fall in love with me and I can go home."

"Go inside!" Finn yells, nudging my back. "NOW!"

"Jeez!" I say, opening the door. "You're a pushy little sprite, aren't you?"

Inside, there's a counter that a gray-haired woman is standing behind. On the left of her, there's a drawn white curtain.

"Um, hi." I say.

The woman looks at me lazily. "Are you sick?"

I shake my head. "Um, no. I'm looking for Jin."

Suddenly, the curtain is pulled aside, revealing a pale man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "What do you want?"

"You're Jin?" I say cautiously.

"Yes." he says. "And you?"

"The girl you've been waiting for!" Finn whispers in my ear.

"Shut up!" I hiss over my shoulder at him.

"Excuse me?" Jin says, looking extremely insulted.

"Oh, um..." I say nervously. Then, I get an idea, though it probably is as bad as all the other "Everything's going fuzzy...I can't see...I think I'm going to..." Suddenly I collapse to the floor.

"I think she passed out." Irene said calmly. "Let's move her to the bed."

"Fake fainting. Nice." Finn whispers. "Jin is mildly worried."

"Jin..." I mutter softly.

"Here, I'll pick her up." Jin says. He puts his arms under me and lays me gently on a nearby bed.

"I-I'm fine." I say quietly, trying my best to seem weak.

"Well, you don't have a fever." he says, putting his hand on my forehead. "You probably were working too hard."

"You think?" I say softly, trying to gain sympathy.

"Yes. Just take it easy for the rest of today, alright?" he says.

"Alright. Thanks." I say as I stand up.

"You can go now." he says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do something!" Finn screams. "Anything! He still doesn't care about you!"  
"Medicine is interesting." I say meekly.

Jin looks at me, mildly surprised. "Really? That's..." he smiles. "nice."

I smile excitedly. "Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I'll think about it." Jin says.

"Great!" I say happily. "Well, bye!"

I rush out the door, Finn trailing right behind me.

"That was hilarious!" he shouts, laughing.

I groan. "That was awful. Do I really have to talk to him again?"

"Yup." Finn says. "Because he thinks that you're mildly cute."

"Really?" I say. _Maybe this is going to work after all!_

"Let's get going! There are more guys that need to fall in love with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**I'm baa-aack! Sorry for the long wait! I'm happy to present a chapter that I hope you will find as entertaining as I have. :)**

"So who's next Finn?" I ask as he and I sit outside the tailor's shop. It's midday, and the sun beats down, making me sweat. _Courting guys is hard work! I can't wait to get out of this town, _I think angrily.

"Whoever is closest." Finn says, looking around. "Let me see..." Suddenly, he lets out an extremely loud groan, his eyes shut tight in annoyance.  
"What? Who is it?" I say cautiously.

"It's stupid old Julius." Finn grumbles. "And he's going to walk out the door of the tailor's right now."

And sure enough, a purple-haired man (at least, I _think_ he's a man.) with heart-shaped earrings struts out of the building.

"Oooh, what do we have _here_?" he says, waving his hands in a flamboyant manner.

"Um, I'm Hikari." I say, standing up.

"What a FABULOUS name!" the man says with a giggle. "_My _name is-" he strikes a pose, "JULIUS!"

_My goddess, he's insane. _I think.

"Nice to meet you...?" I say.

"Nice to meet you as well!" Julius says. "Now, let's take a look at you..." Julius makes a twirling motion with his index finger, so I slowly spin as he inspects my outfit.

"WELL darling, I must say your taste in fashion is not shabby,_ but-_"

He begins to rant, Finn mocking him beside me. After what seems like forever, he stops.

"So? What do you think of my advice?" Julius asks expectantly.

"What?" I say, snapping my head up to look at him. "Sorry, I was spacing out kinda."

Julius gives me a dramatically sad look, his lower lip coming out in a pout. "Well, I suppose _true _genius isn't always appreciated..." he says, briskly turning away.

"Finn!" I whisper as the sprite floats over to me. "What do I do?"

"Say something FABLOUS, DARLING!" he replies, imitating Julius.

"Julius!" I shout, grabbing the arm of his coat. "I love your fashion sense."

He gasps, drawing his hands to his forehead. "Really?"

I nod, and Finn mouths the words, "BE FLAMBOYANT."

"Actually, _daarling,_" I say, copying Julius's dramatic way of speaking. "I think it's absolutely FABOO." I step to Julius's side and look in to his eyes with as much feeling as I can muster. "We MUST go shopping together sometime!"

Julius nods excitedly. "Oh, I _knew _, just by looking at you, that you were utterly fabulous!"

"Well, I must be going, but it was a PLEASURE meeting you!" he says with a wink. "See you later, darling! Au revoir!"

Julius swaggers away, and disappears from view after going over the bridge.

"That man..." I say, groaning. "He is EXAUSTING!"

Finn nods. "Now do you see why I hate him?"

"Well, he's eccentric, but I don't _hate _him." I say.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Let's just move on to the next bachelor, ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

**Here's the fifth chapter! I don't know that much about Luke, but I tried hard to get his personality right. I hope you enjoy. Please review! ^^**

"Finn, I want to go home! I'm tired of trying to get guys to fall in love with me." I complain loudly, drawing attention from random people walking by.

"You need to quite down!" Finn hisses. "People will think you're insane."

"At this rate, I _am _going to go mad!" I say, exasperated.

Finn sighed and floated in front of me. "Why don't you go meet Luke? He's up near the mines."

"It's so far away though..." I mumble.

"C'mon. Let's get going. If you go fast enough, we can meet Luke before dinner!"

"Fine." I say, striding forward.

We reach the Garmon Mine district. In front of me is a long dirt path leading to the mines, alongside it various shops. The mountain that contains the mines is tall, bigger than anything I've ever seen. It just keeps going up and up, and I can't even see the top.

_I wonder what's up there. _I think.

"OK, Luke should be in the Carpenter's shop. So go check him out!"

I give Finn a weird look. "Finn, please don't use the phrase 'check him out' around me ever again."

Just as I finish speaking, a blue-haired boy wearing a bandana with flames on it exits the carpenter's shop with a blonde-haired boy that's looks younger than I am.

"Wasn't I so awesome! I totally need like, a fan club or something!" the blue-haired boy shouts with a laugh.

The blonde one nods, and I walk over to them.

"Hi, my name is Hikari." I say. "I've lived here for a little while, but I didn't introduce myself."  
"Sick!" the blue-haired boy says loudly. "I'm Luke, and this is Bo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." Bo says politely.

Luke grabs my arm excitedly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

My eyes light up. "Um, no!" Finn swirls around me excitedly.

"Aw dang it!" Luke cries. "We could have gone on a double date!"

I tilt my head in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"If you had a boyfriend, you and him and me and my girlfriend, Selena, could go on a double date!" he says. "But I guess not."

I glare at Finn. "I thought you said he was a bachelor!"

Finn shrugs uneasily. "I guess the Harvest Goddess meant any guy who's not married...and isn't way older or younger than you."

"So does that mean I need to have him fall in love with me, _while _he has a girlfriend?" I hiss back.

Luke and Bo, who were chatting while I was whispering to Finn look back at me. "Hey." Luke says quietly to me. "Do you want to do something really reeeally fun?"

Bo groans. "Luke, don't. Selena wouldn't like that."

I tense up. _"_Wh-what are you talking about, Luke?" I stammer.

Luke smiles slyly. "Come with me." He grabs my hand and drag me down the dirt path. After taking a sharp left turn, we end up in front of a mine cart.

"Get in!" Luke says cheerfully. I nod, half curious but half nervous, and climb in.

Luke sits down beside me, and somehow, the mine cart slowly starts moving down the tracks. It quickly speeds up, and we arrive at the peak of a huge hill.

"Hang on!" Luke shouts. I grab his arm instinctively, and the mine cart hurtles toward the bottom of the tracks.

I scream the entire time, my brown hair flipping around wildly. The mine cart swerves and rocks as it continues down it's path, until it finally comes to a stop near a graveyard.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." moans Finn. Luke slowly gets out of the cart, and helps me out as well.

"So?" Luke asks excitedly. "Did you have fun?"

Though I'm pretty sure my pale face and fear-stricken face gives an obvious answer, I nod.

"Awesome!" Luke slightly frowns. "Most girls don't like that sort of thing." He smiles again, a big-toothed grin. "We should hand out sometime!"

I laugh weakly. "Sure."

Luke hops up and down like a hyper-active puppy. "Aw, yeah! The Luke-inator scores a new bud!" he shouts, fist-pumping.

"I'm just curious," I say slowly. "but why wouldn't Selena like it if she knew we went on the mine cart together?'

Luke shrugs. "I dunno. Probably because she thinks it's 'our thing' or something."

"You mean, it's special to her? Because you took her there?" I say nervously.

"I guess so!" Luke says happily. "I better go home. My pops hate it when I get home late. See you later!" He runs off, leaving me alone. Well not entirely, considering Finn is sitting next to me.

"So, how'd you think that went?" I ask Finn.

"Well, he thinks that if he didn't have girlfriend, you'd be," Finn floats up, and begins to air guitar. "TOTAL HOTNESS!"

"What?" I say, slightly embarrassed. "He really thinks that about me?"

"Yup." Finn says. "But I just included the air guitar, because it seems like something he'd do."

"Huh." I say. "Finn, I've been starting to think about something." I sigh. "What if girls like some of the bachelors? You know, _like_-like. If I try to court them _all, _then I'd definitely get in trouble with some of them."

"Eh." Finn shrugs. "Well, you're just have to live it. Now, come on." he says, tugging at my hand. "Let go eat, I'm starving."

"Where?" I ask, my stomach growling.

"You'll see." Finn smiles. "Plus, you'll get to meet another guy! So let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**I'm really happy with how this chapter came out! Chase is my favorite bachelor so I might have gone a little overboard writing about him. Sorry this has taken so long, but you now how I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, I want to make this story the best it can be!**

After walking for a little bit, Finn and I enter a building.

"This is the Brass Bar!" Finn says. He flits over to a girl with a blonde ponytail and cowboy boots who's wiping down a table. "This is Kathy. She has a crush on one of the bachelors, so don't talk to her."

I nod, and look around the room. There a few tables scattered around, and in front of me is a bar with stools lined up near it. To the left of that and back is a stage, where a girl with red hair that's up in a bun is dancing.

"That girl looks like she's wearing a genie costume..." I mutter to myself.

"Oh, that's Selena." Finn says, flying back over to me. "She's Luke's girlfriend." He scowls. "So that means she is an enemy."

I roll my eyes. "Finn, just because I have to make her boyfriend fall in love with me doesn't mean we can't be friends." Finn gives me a disbelieving stare.

"Let me know how that works out for you." Finn goes over to the bar and sits down on one of the stools, which are way to big for him. "Sit down over here!"

I walk over to the bar and sit down next to Finn. "So where's that guy that I need to meet?"

"He had to run home to grab a whisk or something. I dunno." Finn floats up to be level with the bar and starts pounding the counter top with his fist. "How long does it take to get some service around here!"

"Finn. No one can see you. Chill." I say, looking down at him.

"Oh. Oh yeah." he says quietly, sitting back down.

Suddenly, a man with peach-colored hair and the most gorgeous violet eyes I've ever seen bursts through the entryway.

"I found it, Hayden!" he yells, holding up a whisk. He turns to me. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"Uh, nothing." I say quickly. "I was just thinking how pretty your eyes are."

He turns bright red. "Stupid girl." he mutters under his breath and he rushes into a door at the back of the room.

"Well _he's _a ray of sunshine." I say. Finn sighs.

"He's just a little...rude sometimes. But he thought what you said was nice."

I slam my head onto the counter top. "This is hopeless."

The peach-haired man comes back into the room, wiping his hands on his purple apron. "Time to get to work.." he mumbles to himself. He walks behind the bar and takes out a bowl.

"My name is Hikari!" I blurt out.

The man doesn't even turn around, as he continues to prepare a food of some kind.

I glance at Finn, who just shrugs. I sigh and slump down in my seat. _Yup, he hates me. _Finn pats my arm, obviously knowing what I'm thinking. I look down, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Chase."

I look up at the man, who continues to cook. "Hmm?"

"My name." he says, turning his head to look at me over his shoulder. He gives me an arrogant grin. "It's Chase." He turns back around.

I look excitedly at Finn, who nods encouragingly. "S-so you like to cook?"

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of my job." Chase says with a slight laugh.

"I could kind of tell." I smile. _Piece of cake! _Finn darts next to my ear.

"Listen, this guy is hard to read. Your best bet is to talk about cooking."

I give him a slight nod. "I can kind of cook."

Chase stops. "Is that so?" He says, turning around slowly. He puts aside his bowl and whisk. "Well get over here then."

"What?" I say. Chase rummages through a large drawer until he finds what he's looking for; an apron. He holds it out to me.

"Put this on. You're going to show me how well you can cook."

"Um..." Finn starts nodding crazily. "Ok." I take the apron from Chase and put it on. Chase motions for me to come over, so I do.

"Make me an orange cake." Chase says, pointing to his cooking supplies. "You can use these."

I nod, and shakily pick up a bowl. _I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I can't cook!_

"Go get the flour and pour in 2 ¼ cups." Finn whispers in my ear. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and it looks like he's holding a recipe card. Quickly, I grab the ingredients that Finn reads off of the recipe, trying to do exactly what he says.

In minutes, I make a batter inside the bowl. Finn reads off another ingredient, orange juice, and I quickly grab it and pour it into the bowl.

"Give me your whisk!" I shout holing out my hand.

Chase glares at me and hands me the whisk. Quickly, I begin to stir the batter.

"Hikari, if you keep stirring that fast you'll get batter on yourself." Chase says, leaning back on the counter top.

Ignoring him, I keep whisking, my hand moving so fast it's like a blur. But, like Chase said, some of the batter flies up on my face.

"Well look, now you've gone and wasted it." Chase grumbles. "Idiot."

_What a jerk!_ I think angrily. I reach up my hand to wipe the batter off of my face.

Chase grabs my hand. "Allow me." And without warning, Chase leans over to my face and licks the batter off of my cheek. Finn falls over in surprise, and I jolt back.

" Hey, I wasn't going to let perfectly good batter go to waste!" Chase yells. "Stupid girl."

"You said that already! And you don't need to be so rude all the time!" I shout, slamming the whisk down on the table. "And you know what? YOU. ARE. A. JERK!"

We're both silent for a moment, but I can see anger in his purple eyes. Finn face palms his forehead. "You blew it Hikari. You blew it."

Chase looks down and rubs his forehead. "Get out here. Now." He looks up at me, and I can tell that he's fighting the will to charge at me with a serrated knife.

"It's time Finn takes matters into his own hands." Finn mutters as he floats next to me.

"Fine, I didn't even want to cook this stupid cake anyway!" I yell as I start to storm away.

Finn grabs the back of my shirt. "The Harvest Goddess said only to do this in case of emergency, but this is _definitely_ an emergency." Finn starts waves his hands, and a red light glows from his eyes.

"Finn, what-" I try to say.

"Quiet I need to concentrate!" Finn yells, still waving his hands. Suddenly, he forces them toward Chase. Chase stumbles back, almost falling over, with a dazed look on his face.

"Finn, what did you do?" I ask.

"It's a temporary love spell. What you do know will affect his opinion of you later, but he won't remember what had happened really."

My eyes widen. "This is amazing! Will it work?"

Finn urges me forward. "Go find out!"

I slowly walk toward Chase, who's still recovering from Finn's spell. "Chase, I-"

Chase quickly grabs my hands. "I'm sorry for how rude I acted earlier, and how I wanted you to make me a cake. I just wanted to get your attention because you're so cute."

I blush. "You really think that?" Finn shakes his head.

"Probably not. It's just the love spell that's making him act all funny."

Chase blushes and nods. "Yes, I do." He walks behind the bar, still holding my hands. "Want to finish making this cake? _Together?" _

I look at Kathy and Selena over my shoulder, who look like they just saw Julius dress like an actual _guy. _

I giggle, trying to sound all girly and bubbly. "Yeah, I would!"

Chase smile and laughs. "Great! Let's finish this up then."

We begin to finish the cake, and honestly, it's a lot of fun. Chase acts sweet and caring, not at all like he was before. _I can't believe this is working!_

Finn flies up to my ear. "Listen, if you can get him to kiss you, then his feelings later will be much stronger, and he'll forget how much he hates you." He spins around. "So he's gotta, KIIIISS THE GIIIIRL!"

"Are you quoting Disney?" I whisper to him.

He signals yes, and nods toward Chase.

Then I get an idea. When Chase looks away, I quickly dab my finger into the batter and wipe it on my cheek.

"Oh, looks like I got some on my face again." I say to him, batting my eyes.

Chase, like I expected, licks the batter off of my cheek. He leans over to my ear. "Be more careful." Chase whispers.

I smile and nod. Chase smiles back, and turns around to grab some icing. And like I did before, I dab my finger in the batter. And wipe it on my lips.

"Haha, silly me." I say quietly. Chase looks over, and blushes after seeing where the batter is on my face. Finn starts waving his hands frantically, but he's whispering again, and I can't here what he's saying.

"Well...I don't want to waste perfectly good batter.." Chase leans close to my face, and slowly draws his lips toward mine. I lean toward him as well, butterflies forming in his stomach.

Finn, realizing that he doesn't have to whisper, begins to scream. "THE SPEEL iS WEARING OFF!"

Suddenly, Chase's dazed look disappears. "What the-"

And then I kiss him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I love writing about Chase~3**

**Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to write the next chapter. **

**Yeah, so enjoy!**

It's not a long kiss, but it doesn't matter. I crack my eyes open, and notice Finn in the corner of my eye, shaking his head. I was too late.

I pull away from Chase slowly, and he just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Am I drunk?" he says cautiously.

I laugh nervously. "Of course not! W-why would you think that?"

Chase blinks hard, still looking at me. "Because you just kissed me."

"Well you kissed me back." I blurt out. Chase blushes, but he still looks confused and slightly irritated.

"I don't remember it that way." Chase snaps. He rubs his neck anxiously, clearly embarrassed. Kathy and Selena are staring at us, still gawking.

"What _do_ you remember?" I say, trying to sound playfully flirty, but by Finn's expression, I failed miserably.

"I remember you called me a jerk." Chase says, his eyes narrowing. "And you stormed away." He shakes his head confusedly. "That's weird. I can't remember anything else."

I edge closer to him. "Well I do." I quickly try to think of a logical reason for our kiss. "You apologized for being a jerk, and so did I. And then...well, you kissed me."

"What? No, you kissed me." Chase argues.

Kathy comes toward us. "Um, you both are wrong. I saw the whole thing."

Chase puts his hand on his hip (which looks slightly girly.) "Please explain."

"So, new girl got all scream-y at you, and then you apologized, and like, told her she was cute. And then, you like, said that you wanted to finish the cake with her. Then new girl put batter on her face so you'd lick it off again. And then, she did it again on her lips, and then you _both _kissed each other. 'K?"

By this point, Chase and I are both blushing like crazy.

"W-well, I don't remember that." he says quietly.

Selena comes over as well, and stands next to Kathy. "Ooooh, Chase-y's got a girlfriend!" Kathy and her both giggle.

"Didja like it?" Kathy say, slightly bouncing up and down.

"Like what?" Chase says.

"Did you like kissing her?" Selena asks eagerly.

Chase glares at them, but doesn't say a word.

"Ooooh, that wasn't a no!" Kathy says, grinning.

"But it wasn't a yes either!" Chase growls. Finn starts pulling my hair and biting my ears, trying to get me to say something.

"I liked it!" I say quickly. They all turn to stare at me. "I-I liked it."

Kathy and Selena hold back a laugh, and Chase stiffens. "You're saying you liked kissing me?" he says carefully.

I nod, not sure what else to do. "You were really sweet when were cooking together. I-I hope we can do it again sometime."

Chase walks to the front door and leaves without saying anything.

After trying and failing to hold in laughter, Kathy and Selena crack up, laughing their heads off. I look at the ground embarrassed that I made such a fool out of myself.

Kathy pats my head and laughs harder. "Giiirl, you got guts!"

"Totally." Selena says. "You're pretty bold." They looks at each other, smiling devilishly. "You know.."

"We're having a big sleepover tonight." Kathy finishes. "You should come! You can meet the rest of the gals."

I glance at Finn, who's smiling and nodding. "Uh, sure."

Kathy and Selena squeal, grabbing each others hands. "Yay!"

"Grab you're stuff from your place, and meet us here. My room's upstairs." Selena says.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll be right back."

They wave as I exit the bar and head home.

"Aw, we didn't even get anything to eat." Finn says grumpily.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I kissed one of the bachelors, isn't that good enough for you?"

Finn shrugs. "Eh. Chase is definitely interested in you, that's for sure." I smile, and I keep walking.

"But!" Finn says excitedly, realizing something. "All the boys are planning on crashing that slumber party!"

My eyes grow wide. "What?"  
"So look real pretty, 'k?" Finn says, happy that something is finally going his way.

I hide my face in my hands. "Did you say ALL the boys?"

Finn nods. "Yeah. Why?"

I shake my head worriedly. "Crap!"

Finn still seems confused and I sigh.

"Finn...have you seen my pajamas before?"


End file.
